rheannfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrassi
"In one day we lost half of our warriors. Not to glorious, honorable battle, but to traps and silent arrows. To sleep in this forest is to die. What monsters have we made enemies of?" - Heio Takari, Tan Imperial Commander Adrassi were created by the goddess Faedrana as protectors of the nurturing aspects of nature. To that end, they have mastered the arts of stealth and guerrilla warfare, though they also have a culture that is rich with art and philosophical discourse. Physicality All adrassi are lithe, fit, and tall. Though their hair, skin, and eye colors an differ drastically between Courts, they are always possessed of an agile and deadly frame. Personality Adrassi are often described as aloof, stoic, and unemotional, and to an extent this is true. Adrassi are long lived; thus they have a long-term way of looking at events which other races often find strange. However, they are not incapable of passion, especially concerning the arts, nature, and the protection of their own. A furious adrassi is a living weapon, and should not bu underestimated. Religion The religion of the adrassi is known as Faedranism. This is the worship of the goddess who, according to myth, brought balance and life to the world of Rheann. Some adrassi have converted to Archonism despite the inevitable fallout amongst their fellows, while others among them have worshiped Sarak, the god of raw, unforgiving nature. Other Races There are two adrassi schools of thought concerning the other races of Rheann. Some individuals remember the vast empire of Adra-Falan as it once was and resent the other mortal races for the role they have played in its reduced holdings. Other see the potential good that the mortal races are capable of and embrace the spirit of cooperation, if warily. Regardless, most adrassi consider members of other races to be shortsighted and childish at best. Adrassi Lands Adra-Falan, Ilerinden, and Xirask. Subgroups Summer Court The weakest of the five courts, as their former holdings are now incorporated entirely into the country of Elysia.Summer Court are few in number, but retain a strong sense of competition and a love of warfare. They are the most brash and extroverted of their kind. Fall Court Isolationist, xenophobic, and concerned exclusively with the welfare of their own kind, the Fall Court is currently the ruling authority of the adrassi. They are militaristic, cautious, and utterily dedicated to the preservation of their lands and culture over all others. Winter Court Quiet, calm, and introspective, the Winter Court is slow to act in any situation. They hold more political clout than the Summer Court, but less than their Spring counterparts. Their largest concern is conservation and survival. Spring Court These are the most open and accepting of the adrassi. They generally believe in sharing the fits of nature and extending Faedrana's goodwill to the world. Spring Court adrassi usually take up at least one art form in their lifetime. They rival the Fall Court in size and political power. Shattered Court Savage, bloodthirsty, obsidian-wielding adrassi from the jungle continent of Xirask. Their members train terror lizards as mounts and engage in ritualistic sacrifice of the weak. The peace between the Shattered Court and the other four is both tenuous and conditional. These adrassi are notable in that their skin is the color of obsidian, and their hair is always an otherworldly fluorescent color which matches their eyes. Category:Races